<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supreme by AMgreq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165496">Supreme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMgreq/pseuds/AMgreq'>AMgreq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Metrosexual Au, Top Craig Tucker, Top Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMgreq/pseuds/AMgreq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El reflector estaba puesto sobre el mejor diseñador de la década: Craig Tucker. Un joven que no conocía el amor perpetuo y que solo vivía de amoríos veloces. O eso fue hasta que conoció a Tweek Tweak, una estrella emergente en el mundo del modelaje, quien tuvo que aguantar miles de heridas por un mal de amores.<br/>AU Metrosexual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Thomas (South Park: Le Petite Tourette) &amp; Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Temporada de Victoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La filosa mirada de Craig rodeó a todos los presentes. Chamarra de piel beage junto a sus pantalones camel ajustados llamaban la atención de todo aquel que cruzaba a su lado. Su cabello perfectamente peinado y su altura de 1.85 cm lo hacían ver demasiado atractivo para ser real. Caminaba con una seguridad indestructible, con porte y elegancia, haciendo eco al pisar, moviendo sus largas piernas a un ritmo que combinaba lo pacifico con lo desafiante.</p>
<p>¿Qué si la gente al cruzarse no suspiraba de encanto? Por supuesto que lo hacían, todos sin excepción alguna. Tanto mujeres como hombres. Craig era la perfección, un chico fotogénico y atractivo, cutis perfecto, esbelto sin perder la masculinidad, con un par de ojos ámbar que soltaban tintes verdes, su voz grave que ponía a temblar a cualquiera y con un gusto fino sin excepciones. Pero sobre todo, sea lo que sea que decidiera, se volvía tendencia.</p>
<p>Influyente.</p>
<p>Ahora llega la parte que desagrada a la mitad de todas aquellas personas que lo volvieron su crush; Craig es gay.</p>
<p>Había salido del clóset cuando cumplió los 14 años, y desde entonces, el glamour se volvió parte de él.</p>
<p>Pasó de ser un chico desarreglado y sucio que jugaba en la tierra y con insectos a un jovencito que arreglaba sus uñas, se ponía mascarillas y practicaba dietas.</p>
<p>La mitad de sus amigos dejaron de hablarle cuando se encontró a sí mismo.</p>
<p>Eso está bien, se decía, es parte de la vida el perder y ganar.</p>
<p>Ahora con 24 años, iniciando su camino como diseñador de modas, puede declarar que ha ganado más de lo que perdió a lo largo de su vida. Su nombre empezaba a sonar en boutiques y en pasarelas, en entrevistas y biografías. Estaba en una época de apogeo.</p>
<p>Época perfecta para que todos quieran tener una cita con él, aunque las posibilidades se veían reducidas.</p>
<p>Las chicas rubias se sentían frustradas, pues algo particular en Craig era que le gustaban los rubios. Thomas y Kenny, sus dos exnovios eran las vivas pruebas de ello. También contaba con una larga lista de conquistas con algunos modelos que terminaron siendo un pasatiempo, como Pilliph Pirrup o Leopold Stoch. Por supuesto que si, Craig Tucker tenía una larga lista negra de acciones que terminaban por volverlo ineludible y amenazante. Por ello, las personas preferían mantener su distancia y solo observarlo de lejos.</p>
<p>Craig se acercó a Clyde y Token, sus dos amigos que habían aceptado sus preferencias. Ambos eran maravillosos, a veces se dejaban aplicar cremas humectantes y vestir con ropas que estaban en proceso para salir al mercado.</p>
<p>Se hallaban en un festival de pasarelas con las nuevas tendencias que serían lanzadas para la nueva temporada de primavera. El salón de fiestas era amplio, blanco y ordenado, la música de fondo era una composición ensayada cientos de veces para no fallar. En un evento de gran importancia como el Victory Season nada podía salir mal.</p>
<p>Craig llegó al fin a su asiento, junto a su contador Token Black y su ayudante en comunicación Clyde Donovan.</p>
<p>Atrás de ellos, se hallaban los paparazzis y entrevistadores que no paraban de tomar fotos y buscar oportunidades para hablar con los diseñadores del tiempo actual. Ahí fue cuando entre la multitud, una rubia se coló burlando a la seguridad y corrió hacia Craig Tucker en busca de material para su columna en la revista donde trabajaba. Un guardia fue tras ella para alejarla, pero cuando esta estuvo en frente del pelinegro, él levanto la mano para el oficial, en señal de dejar tranquila a la rubia.</p>
<p>Ella sonrió, victoriosa. Pasó sus rizos detrás de la oreja y miró con atención al hombre en frente de ella. Bebe no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca.</p>
<p>—Barbara Stevens, un gusto conocerlo.</p>
<p>—El gustó es mío—, contestó irradiando normalidad.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es la moda actual a su consideración?</p>
<p>—El vintage, obviamente. Mi línea de esta temporada es clásica y moderna con diseños cortos y sencillos. —Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa—, una obra de arte.</p>
<p>Ella lo miraba maravillada conforme hablaban.</p>
<p>—¿Ya tiene planeado una línea nueva para esta primavera?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que sí querida, llegó la hora de volver a los colores claros. El rosa es la nueva tendencia—, Craig nunca quitó su sonrisa del rostro.</p>
<p>Mientras, Bebe intentaba mantenerse enfocada. Le estaba resultando complicado cuando tenía ambos ojos glaucos fijados en sí. Y aunque se hallaba con más preguntas por ser contestadas, se halló interrumpida cuando la música subió de tono y el presentador se puso a hablar para iniciar con la esperada pasarela.</p>
<p>En ese momento pudo sentir las manos del guardia que la llevaban fuera del alcance de Craig. Ella, sin más remedio, aceptó retirarse conformándose con lo respondido.</p>
<p>Y el joven azabache miró hacia en frente esperando que los modelos comenzaran a salir. Clyde y Token a su lado sonrieron cuando la línea de Craig salió a la pasarela, siendo modelada por varias celebridades con experiencia. El flash de las cámaras no se hizo esperar.</p>
<p>Cuando su línea termino de cruzar, una más entró, de diseños diferentes con un renombre tan popular como el de Craig. Pero no fueron los diseños o los colores lo que le dejaron con la boca abierta.</p>
<p>Debajo de todo un outfit de trajes grises y blancos, un par de ojos claros lo atraparon. El cabello rubio y sus rasgos finos eran de suma belleza, y aquel traje solo lo resaltaba más.</p>
<p>La forma de su nariz, sus pómulos levantados, su esbelto cuerpo y sus largas piernas lo hinoptizaron.</p>
<p>—Lo quiero —soltó distraído, sin despegar sus ojos del modelo que miraba altanero a todos a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Token y Clyde lo voltearon a ver cuándo lo escucharon y empezaron su búsqueda en la pasarela.</p>
<p>—¿Qué cosa? —soltó un rendido Token.</p>
<p>—¡Al modelo! Consiganme al modelo de ahí —dijo señalándolo con disimulo.</p>
<p>Token asintió ante lo que dijo su amigo, mientras Clyde seguía buscando sin éxito al rubio que robó la atención de Craig.</p>
<p>El rubio encajaba perfectamente para su siguiente línea de ropa, tenía lo que buscaba presentar en sus diseños, y ahora que lo encontró no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Ese modelo sería parte de su equipo, y tal vez de algo más.</p>
<p>Al final del evento, Craig no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ignoró a todos los entrevistadores y paparazzis solo para ver al hermoso rubio. Pasaron alrededor de los camerinos, su presencia se robaba la mirada de más de una persona, todas suspiraban. Y era entendible, era apuesto y millonario. Se detuvo cuando observó al chico sentado frente al espejo, retocando su maquillaje con una bata blanca rodeando su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Sus ojos ámbar dejaron de mirar su rostro para enfocarse en el reflejo de los chicos detrás de él.</p>
<p>Oh, esa mirada de nuevo. Ojos filosos y altaneros, perfectos en ese rostro. Craig le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras se acercaba al chico que giró sobre su silla para encarar al azabache.</p>
<p>—¿Sucede algo? —dijo el rubio.</p>
<p>Craig sintió que en su pecho, un volcán hizo erupción ante ese suave tono de voz. Rápidamente recuperó su compostura.</p>
<p>—Oh si. Sabes que hago aquí—. Craig se acercó más y se sentó sobre el tocador, justo al lado de Tweek —mi nombre es Craig, Craig Tucker.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, lo sé. Te conozco, todos te conocen. Tweek Tweak.</p>
<p>Admitió el rubio cruzando sus piernas, después le dio una sonrisa coqueta.</p>
<p>—Te quiero para mí siguiente colección, Tweek. Todo tú eres lo que busco en esta nueva temporada, serás perfecto —aseguró extendiendo una mano al aire.</p>
<p>El rubio que tenía su mirada en Craig, volteó a ver a los otros dos chicos que se quedaron callados en un rincón, mirando con atención, con una mezcla entre asombro e impresión en sus caras. Tweek no pudo evitar reírse de ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Son tus mascotas? Tienen una gran cara ahora.</p>
<p>Craig los miró también con una mirada desaprobatoria y negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—No, cariño. Ellos son mi contador y mi asistente en comunicación. Mi equipo, ¿Si?</p>
<p>—Claro. Sobre tu oferta, primero debo consultarla con mi manager.</p>
<p>Tweek volvió su mirada al espejo y siguió retocando su maquillaje. Para él, la plática llegó a su fin, pero para Craig, solo era el inicio.</p>
<p>Se levantó del tocador y caminó decidido hacia Clyde, extendiendo las manos eufórico y pidiéndole con todo el control del mundo que buscará al manager de Tweek Tweak.</p>
<p>—P-pero yo no sé quién es.</p>
<p>—Se llama Wendy, ¿la chica linda de cabello largo y negro? Ella —comentó sin mirarle—, suerte.</p>
<p>Clyde asintió y salió de ahí, pues la mirada que tenía Craig ya le empezaba a quemar.</p>
<p>Una vez que el chico se fue, Craig masajeó su frente con suavidad para relajarse y volvió su atención al modelo.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde estabas escondido que hasta ahora te encontré? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.</p>
<p>Tweek rodó los ojos y dio la vuelta con su silla para mirar al pelinegro.</p>
<p>—Empecé hace unos meses. No estaba escondido, solo estoy iniciando con el show.</p>
<p>Craig agrandó su sonrisa ante lo que dijo el modelo, él encontró un diamante, uno que al sostenerlo, no lo soltaría hasta estar satisfecho y sacar lo más que pudiera de él.</p>
<p>Al tener la mirada de Tweek puesta encima, se sentía en el máximo de su apogeo.</p>
<p>—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Wendy estrechó la mano de Craig con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Qué una celebridad haya buscado a su cliente era algo memorable. Ella ya empezaba a mortificarse con solo pensar en cuán difícil es convencer a un diseñador de contratar a un modelo sin experiencia, sabía que Tweek era lindo, pero para llegar más lejos se necesitaba mucho más que ser una cara bonita.</p>
<p>Miró con detenimiento a Tweek, él estaba más concentrado en su celular que en el chico que estaba en frente de sus narices. Ella negó con lentitud, sabiendo que fue un milagro que Craig se interesara en un novato que aparentaba estar desinteresado en todo el asunto. Hubiese preferido que se mostrará emocionado, o al menos un poco interesado.</p>
<p>—Quisiera dejarte mi tarjeta, Wendy. Llámame por favor, lo más pronto que puedas. Quiero comenzar a trabajar con Tweek—, él giró a ver al rubio a su lado —lo volveré una estrella.</p>
<p>Ella afirmó, tomó con delicadeza la tarjeta y admiró su diseño oscuro con adornos dorados. Seguía sin creer que esto fuera real.</p>
<p>—Lo haré. Tenga por seguro eso.</p>
<p>—Esplendido —La sonrisa de Craig se hizo más grande—, espero volver a hablar contigo.</p>
<p>Y con eso, Craig tomó los cuellos de la camisa de sus amigos y los jaló fuera de ahí, levantando la cabeza glorificado y dejando solos a Tweek y Wendy.</p>
<p>Ella no hizo esperar su emoción, giró lo más rápido que pudo hacia el rubio y le mostró la tarjeta que le habían entregado, con una enorme sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Ganaste la lotería —dijo con una risa.</p>
<p>—Eso creo, ¿no es genial?</p>
<p>—¡Lo es! Si todo marcha bien serás una estrella para el final del año... —la chica se curvó un poco —Si todo marcha bien...</p>
<p>—¡Marchará bien, tesoro, o dejó de llamarte Tweek Tweak! —sonrió bajando la mirada.</p>
<p>Se irguió para inhalar aire en busca de control, debía mostrarse profesional si quería involucrarse con profesionales. Sabía que con un solo descuido Craig podría intentar aprovecharse de su posición, la gente famosa no es tan amable y lo sabe. ¡Por eso Tweek debe ser menos amable! Esa fue su conclusión.</p>
<p>Giró nuevamente a su espejo, se miró el rostro orgulloso. Si movía bien sus cartas conseguiría más de lo habitual, ¿Y si Craig lo contrataba para otros eventos? ¿Y si se llevaba el premio más grande? No pudo olvidar la forma en la que lo miraba, lleno de encanto y admiración. Podía aprovecharse de eso, estaba seguro.</p>
<p>—Lo llamaré mañana, si la suerte está de nuestro lado, confirmará.</p>
<p>—Oh primor, estás viendo a la suerte en persona —soltó una risa.</p>
<p>Wendy también se rió, llena de energías tomó las manos de Tweek y habló.</p>
<p>—Yo digo que vayamos a festejarlo. ¡Por un futuro victorioso!</p>
<p>Ambos salieron del edificio del evento y fueron a comer en una cafetería bastante hogareña. Tweek podía romper un poquito si estricta dieta, solo por una noche, no creía que algo malo pudiera pasar de eso. Así que comió hasta no poder más, creyendo que al final de la noche tendría que ser llevado a su departamento rodando.</p>
<p>El festejo fue bien merecido la mañana siguiente cuando Wendy llamó y Craig le agendó para era misma noche para conocer a Tweek Tweak en una entrevista personal.</p>
<p>Solo quedaba presentarse, mostrar su mejor ángulo y salir con la cabeza en alto, dejando encantado al diseñador. En ese momento sabría que su futuro apenas estaba comenzando.</p>
<p>Tweek llegaría al máximo de su apogeo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tucker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa noche no pudo evitar festejar, sabiendo que ya tenía en el bolsillo a ese chico rubio. Por la forma en la que su manager se emocionó estaba seguro que lo llamarían mañana mismo.</p>
<p>Considerando la forma en la que Tweek Tweak lo miró cuando él entró sin previo aviso, con los ojos ensanchándose de la sorpresa y con los labios abriéndose al intentar formular palabras que no fueron dichas, estaba más que seguro con que al final lo tendría modelando para él.</p>
<p>Craig levantó la mano ante el camarero que cruzaba el lugar, las luces fluorescentes y las personas transitando alrededor daban un ambiente alegre. Él quería alegrarse junto con ellos, así que cuando se acercaron a atenderle no se quiso quedar detrás de los embriagados que lo rodeaban.</p>
<p>—Vodka, deme lo mejor que tenga, un Vodka Spirytus o lo que sea.</p>
<p>—Craig, estás loco, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar —habló Token a su lado.</p>
<p>El pelinegro sacudió su mano en señal de fastidio.</p>
<p>—Déjame, esta noche es para divertirse.</p>
<p>Él levantó la mirada, buscando lo que sea que encontrara para festejar mejor. Habían centenas de ojos fijos en él, chicas de todo tipo, extravagantes, voluptuosas, con la belleza suficiente para hinoptizar a cualquier persona, pero la atención de Craig quedó en un par de ojos conocidos, lejanos pero muy familiares para él.</p>
<p>Se preguntó que estaba haciendo ese chico ahí, si la casualidad los unió o si él lo buscó. Porque no apartaba la mirada y lo hacía con intensidad, provocando que todo el que se cruzaba cerca voltee a verlo por esa sonrisa casquivana que se asomaba juguetona entre sus labios.</p>
<p>El camarero llegó con lo pedido, les entregó tres vasos para él y sus acompañantes, pero Craig no se levantó solo con uno, sino que se llevó dos consigo, sin importarle quien de Token o Clyde se quedaría sin bebida. Caminó entre la multitud para detenerse frente al rubio que le sonreía en su espera, dejando gestos coquetos en cada movimiento. El pelinegro le extendió el vaso con vodka, dándole una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Maravillosa noche para volver a encontrarnos —dijo sentándose a su lado— Tal vez fue el destino el que me otorgó otra noche junto a ti.</p>
<p>El rubio bebió del vaso, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. Giró a verle, extendió su mano para tomar del hombro al diseñador y se acercó a él para que este lo escuché mejor sobre el sonido.</p>
<p>—No creo en esas mierdas del destino, no sabes cuánto me costó encontrarte después de que me echaras.</p>
<p>Craig no dijo nada, no sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. En realidad, poco le importaba lo que hicieran por él, Kenny no sería el primero en "cruzar montañas" para complacerlo. Le miró directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, apenas los frunció.</p>
<p>—Oh, qué sospresa. ¿Me extrañaste?</p>
<p>Kenny bebió todo lo que había en el vaso de un trago, lo golpeó contra el mostrador y acercó su rostro al del contrario.</p>
<p>—Extraño muchas cosas tuyas, primor —El rubio acarició la entrepierna del diseñador.</p>
<p>El contrario no disimulo su mirada encendida, le tomó del cuello con ambas manos y terminó pegando sus labios con fuerza para después abrirse lugar en la boca ajena. Pasó su lengua húmeda sobre la de Kenny, quién jadeó mientras apretaba su erección con deseo, permitiendo así que Craig abriera ligeramente las piernas.</p>
<p>—Espera Kenny, —jadeó— es un lugar público. Vayamos a un sitio privado, solo tú y yo.</p>
<p>—Donde quieras primor, mientras pueda meterme dentro de ti no me importa.</p>
<p>Ninguno se demoró para tomar el control. Craig siguió al rubio por todo lo largo de la sala y poco le importó las miradas que le daban sus amigos y las personas en general.</p>
<p>Lo demás fue borroso, sus pasos torpes apenas llegaron hacia su automóvil, Craig arrojó a Kenny hasta que su espalda se golpeó con la puerta metálica y se inclinó ante él sonriente. Acarició sus piernas hasta el centro donde el cierre comenzaba a ser bajado, divertido al ver la erección del rubio.</p>
<p>—Hagamos esto rápido y vámonos de aquí. Anhelo la privacidad de la que hablas —Kenneth acarició el suave cabello oscuro y despeinado, impaciente ante el toque de su lengua.</p>
<p>Craig se rió cuando lo tomó de su cabello y acercaba su rostro al miembro erecto frente a él. Respiró hondo elevando sus pupilas hacia arriba para mirarlo antes de abrir la boca.</p>
<p>—Estar a solas conmigo es tu paraiso prohibido.</p>
<p>—Lo es, porque siempre me echas cuando ya me encariñé... Ah... —El rubio cerró los ojos cuando la lengua paso por lo largo de su falo y casi al instante empujó a Craig más profundo.</p>
<p>Sus arcadas fueron ignoradas y cerró los ojos ante la falta de aire, después, el pene de Kenny se alejó de su boca.</p>
<p>—Al contrario, tu impaciencia me echa —respondió, volviendo a tomar el glande entre sus labios.</p>
<p>Su vista borrosa, similar a su conciencia en ese punto le impedía entender lo que sucedía en frente de él. Antes de percatarse ya se hallaba en el asiento de copiloto en su vehículo mientras Kenny manejaba. El mareo en su cabeza lo dejó pegado a la superficie aterciopelada sin protestar hasta que el auto se detuvo. Correspondió a la sonrisa que le dieron y bajó cuando le abrieron la puerta, emocionado por la diversión que se aproximaba.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El despertador sonó justo en su oído. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos para apagarlo, el dolor de su cabeza palpitante le indicaba que si los abría, se intensificaría.</p>
<p>Gruñó enojado para enterrar el rostro entre sus sábanas, no se levantaría hoy. A la mierda su trabajo por un día.</p>
<p>Su cabeza parecía querer explotar y sus caderas le ardían con cada movimiento que hacía.</p>
<p>Definitivamente, odiaba la mañana siguiente de una noche divertida.</p>
<p>Abrió los ojos apenas recordando todo, levantó su torso de la cama para girar a ver si seguía con compañía, pero no. Estaba solo y con la cama sucia. Entonces se levantó aún más enojado, se dio una ducha y salió de su recámara para pedirle al servicio de limpieza que hicieran algo con su habitación.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio sentado a Kenny con su celular en las manos. Tan pronto escuchó a Craig, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa pícara.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, primor.</p>
<p>Su voz era horrible y le martillaba por todo lo largo del cráneo, verlo sonreír fue fatídico para su dolor palpitante. Definitivamente estaba malhumorado.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —se quejó y se sentó en una silla lejana a la de Kenny.</p>
<p>—Wow, que humor. Pensaba que estabas feliz de tenerme de vuelta.</p>
<p>Craig decidió ignorarlo, recogió su celular y revisó los mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Habían demasiadas de Token y Clyde, sabía que estaban enojados con él, es decir, al parecer hoy tendría una reunión con Wendy Testaburguer respecto a su cliente y se había quedado dormido.</p>
<p>Después de la larga lista con esos dos nombres, observó las llamadas de Thomas, nuevamente ese chico estaba buscándolo. El celular vibró entre sus manos revelando el nombre de quién hacia la llamada, dándole una mirada de cansancio a Kenny, le respondió.</p>
<p>—¿Craig? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Creí que te pasó algo malo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres? —respondió cortante, escuchó como el rubio dudaba del otro lado de la línea.</p>
<p>—B-bueno, estoy en la puerta, ábreme —y tocó, haciendo girar a ambos.</p>
<p>—Yo abro, no te apresures —Kenny cruzó rápido el comedor, sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de reaccionar.</p>
<p>Aunque intentó decir o hacer algo al respecto, el contrario fue más rápido y la puerta se abrió, dejando que ambos rubios se encuentren uno en frente del otro.</p>
<p>Thomas que tenía una sonrisa, la borró apenas observó al modelo en la puerta.</p>
<p>—Ah, ¿Q-qué ¡mierda! haces aquí aún?</p>
<p>Kenny solo cerró la puerta sin dirigir palabra, como si nunca hubieran llamado a la puerta, solo se cruzó de brazos dándole una mirada enfadada al pelinegro. Entonces Craig tuvo que levantarse e intervenir.</p>
<p>—¿Qué crees que haces? Déjame esto a mi.</p>
<p>Craig volvió a abrir la puerta y esta vez Thomas entró desprendiendo enojo. Giró hacia el más alto y reclamó.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hace Kenneth aquí todavía? ¡Inmunda mierda!</p>
<p>—Uh, es Thomas —se mofó el rubio, después levantó la voz para hablarle a Craig— No sabía que aún te encontrabas con tu ex novio enfermo.</p>
<p>Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, mientras Craig solo exhalaba con irritación, su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar.</p>
<p>—¿Qué quieres Thomas?</p>
<p>El menor se tensó, sosteniendo con fuerza las bolsas en sus manos. Caminó hacia la mesa más cercana y las dejó.</p>
<p>—No quiero molestarte apenas te... Despiertas, pero... ¡Joder! —Thomas apenas giró a verle— E-estás en las noticias principales, Craig. Te vieron salir de un bar ayer con... Kenneth.</p>
<p>Tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse, no le estresaba estar en los chismes nuevamente, le irritaba tener preocupado a Thomas, uno de los pocos chicos que lo soportó hasta el final aunque lo haya triturado como basura en el pasado.</p>
<p>—¡Oh no! Me vieron con Craig Tucker otra vez —Kenny se rio— ¿Dirán que estamos saliendo una vez más? Sería genial que fuera cierto.</p>
<p>El pelinegro negó con la cabeza antes de hacer una llamada. Los dos rubios se quedaron esperando curiosos por lo que hacía, hasta que le contestaron.</p>
<p>—¿Token? Agenda una reunión hoy con Testaburguer. Estoy seguro que llamó.</p>
<p>Kenny entonces se acercó y le quitó el celular a Craig, manteniendo una sonrisa para ocultar su ligera molestia.</p>
<p>—¿Quién es Testaburguer? —le preguntó a Token desde el celular. Craig se acercó enojado y se lo arrebató para después darle la espalda— ¿Otra perra más a tu lista? ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a otra persona teniéndome en frente de ti?</p>
<p>—Cuento contigo Token, mándame un mensaje con todos los datos.</p>
<p>—Maldita sea Craig, creí que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. —Kenneth se acercó al azabache con los ojos, ahora, irritados en rojo. Thomas se acercó lo suficiente para hacer que se detenga— Vete al carajo entonces, maldita perra.</p>
<p>Kenneth empujó a Thomas hacía un lado y cerró la puerta con fuerza cuando salió.</p>
<p>Craig pudo suspirar más tranquilo cuando el rubio salió y volvió a sentarse en la mesa del comedor en silencio mientras bebía agua desde un vaso de vidrio.</p>
<p>Ahora, con timidez, Thomas se acercó lentamente desde atrás y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Entonces Craig giró a verle, sabiendo que le preguntaría.</p>
<p>—Si, lo hicimos ayer. Estaba muy borracho y no recuerdo casi nada.</p>
<p>El rubio bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza solamente.</p>
<p>—S-sabes que Kenneth me resulta insoportable. ¡Mierda! No es para nada tu tipo Craig, hay muchas más personas como para que vayas exactamente hacia él.</p>
<p>Se mantuvo en silencio un momento hasta vaciar el vaso.</p>
<p>—Y Testaburguer es una manager solamente, quiero contratar a su modelo para la siguiente presentación.</p>
<p>—N-no tienes que explicarmelo, lo sabes.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, pero aún así siempre lo hago dulzura...</p>
<p>No supo que más decir, Thomas solamente le sonrió como respuesta y procuro que tomara algún medicamento que le quitará el dolor de cabeza después del desayuno. Cuando sintió que todo estaba en orden se fue, su papel ya no era de ex novio, sino que de un amigo preocupado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A pesar de que la reunión se había pospuesto debido a "problemas de última hora" por parte del diseñador, Wendy seguía igual de entusiasmada. No paraba de revisar su agenda, la hora en el reloj de mano, no paraba de verse en el espejo para practicar su serenidad y sus palabras. Incluso asistía a Tweek fuera de horario, preguntaba por sus planes, sus comidas y salud, cada detalle que pudiese perjudicar la reunión, además, Tweek debía verse reluciente. Primero Craig tendría una entrevista con Wendy, después con Tweek.</p>
<p>Ella sabía que era una gran oportunidad para ambos, por eso mismo se aferró. Jamás en su vida volvería a aparecer algo como eso enfrente.</p>
<p>Incluso si Wendy no dejara ver su nerviosismo gracias a su profesionalidad, Tweek era un caso aparte. Le llevaba horas, demasiadas horas para poder tranquilizarse.</p>
<p>Debía repasar cada diálogo, analizar su rostro, practicar sus movimientos, todo debía ser preparado para no entrar en pánico. Si lo ponía en una balanza, jura que él es el verdadero preocupado por la reunión de esa noche. Por lo que no salió en todo el día, de diez llamadas de Wendy solo contestaba a dos.</p>
<p>Estaba tan concentrado en su reflejo, por la forma en la su ropa se flexionaba con cada movimiento, en no saltarse sus comidas, en miles de pensamientos por la tarde, que si no fuera por la alarma que activó horas antes de la reunión no se percataría que el día ya estaba acabando.</p>
<p>Tuvo que abstenerse e improvisar a última hora cuando se entró en el edificio de la marca de ropa. Olía a lavanda, los empleados parecían maniquíes sin imperfecciones, al lado del elevador se encontraba Clyde Donovan esperándolos. Tweek solamente siguió a Wendy en silencio, apenas encorvando las comisuras de sus labios cada vez que alguien le miraba.</p>
<p>Wendy y Clyde estrecharon las manos en una plática corta y entusiasta, después el elevador se elevó hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba la oficina del diseñador.</p>
<p>—Craig ha estado esperándolos, se emociona rápido cuando se trata de contratar modelos para su ropa —el castaño hablaba mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. Wendy asentía a todo lo que decía.</p>
<p>Los pasos comenzaron a sentirse más pesados entre más se acercaba la puerta. Empezaba a caer en el pánico, los ejercicios de respiración se volvieron sus mejores amigos en ese momento.</p>
<p>Al fin se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Clyde giró a verles con una sonrisa antes de tocar la puerta.</p>
<p>—Él es un poco excéntrico, así que les aconsejo prepararse para sus impredecibles comentarios y desiciones. Sonrían mucho, muestren los dientes, él ama ver las dentaduras pulcras y no muevan las piernas cuando se sienten... En serio, no lo hagan.</p>
<p>—¡Eres un jodido idiota, ¿tu cerebro está hecho de mierda o por qué no puedes entender lo que te digo?! —Tan pronto Clyde dejó de hablar, pudieron escuchar la voz de Craig maldecir dentro de la oficina.</p>
<p>Tweek miró estupefacto la puerta, incluso Wendy tragó duro, seguramente igual de nerviosa que él.</p>
<p>Clyde soltó una risa nerviosa.</p>
<p>—Está un poco... Estresado, ha tenido dolores de cabeza desde la mañana...</p>
<p>Los otros dos no dijeron nada, solamente actuarían como si no supieran lo que pasó la noche pasada después de ser bombardeados por artículos amarillistas. El castaño pareció darse cuenta de eso porque solo suspiró y tocó la puerta dos veces.</p>
<p>—Les deseo la mejor de las suertes —dijo, volviendo a sonreír y abriendo la puerta.</p>
<p>—¡Maldita sea, no dije que podías entr...! —Craig se quedó callado cuando giró a verlos. En seguida sonrió actuando como si nada hubiese pasado— ¡Hola, bienvenidos! Es un gusto reunirme al fin con ustedes.</p>
<p>Casi por reflejo los dos chicos sonrieron tal y como les indicó Clyde instantes atrás.</p>
<p>—Bueno, los dejo solos —murmuró el asistente y salió cerrando la puerta.</p>
<p>—Buenas noches, señor Tucker, es un placer igualmente —la mujer se acercó hacia el diseñador y estrechó la mano con energía.</p>
<p>Pero desde que se encontraban ahí adentro, los ojos de Craig no se separaban de Tweek, su sonrisa ladina parecían malas noticias acompañados con la intensidad de su mirada expectante.</p>
<p>Nuevamente volvía a entrar a su papel, Tweek Tweak la estrella emergente del modelaje, serio, desinteresado y seguro de sí mismo. Le devolvía la sonrisa socarrona con una coqueta como defensa, como si fuese una batalla por dominar un terreno desconocido.</p>
<p>—Me alegra que hayan venido, bienvenidos al edificio de la marca <em>Tucker</em>—. Craig se sentó en su sofá detrás y se cruzó de piernas— Es un deseo trabajar con ustedes.</p>
<p>Tweek sintió sus vellos erizarse cuando Craig le guiñó el ojo por un segundo. Pero lo peor fue cuando lo dejó de mirar, lo había hecho sentirse una estrella cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, pero la sensación de ser invisible recorrió su cuerpo cuando la sonrisa no fue dirigida para él.</p>
<p>El pánico volvió. No era normal sentirse como lo hacía.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>